Sirius Invents A Spell
by Noonesafe
Summary: “This is bad. This is really really bad.”Sirius Black was in trouble. A totally random one-shot. Don't even know where I got the idea from! Review if you like!


_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter and his world. It all belongs to the genius of J. K. Rowling._

_**Rating: **__PG_

_**Author's note:**_ _This is another one of my attempts to write. Hope its good enough. It's set in the marauder era probably in their 4__th__ year. James isn't in the story because he's gone for his Christmas vacation to his grandparents' (Well, that's my excuse for not including him!) Just a random fic! Hope you like it!_

Sirius Invents a Spell

"This is bad. This is really really bad."

Sirius Black was in trouble. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, him being in trouble. But this was different. This was a big mistake. How had it all gone so wrong? How can a silly prank turn out to be such a disaster?

He tried to calm his ever hyper mind. There was probably a very good explanation for this, but whatever it was, it seemed determined to stay out of Sirius's head at the moment. He thought at first it was just a joke but it had now been almost 5 hours since he had seen his unfortunate victim. Sure, Peter was good at hiding but not that good. He hadn't even come out when Sirius had talked about eating cheese. That's when Sirius had really started worrying. There was only one thing to do.

He sprinted down the boy's dormitory and screeched to a halt in front of a skinny boy with sandy blond hair.

"Remus, I think Peter accidentally sent himself into the future!" yelled Sirius, looking quite distraught now.

The boy called Remus looked up calmly from his homework and turned to look at his friend. He sighed.

"Tell me everything."

"See I was reading about this muggle thing called motorcycles which by the way are a really cool way to get around. You know you're supposed to sit on it like you sit on a broom only they don't fly--."

"Ahem. Peter." interrupted Remus.

"Oh yeah...so anyway he was bugging me trying to get me to help him revise for the exams. So I told him he could use a certain spell and he would go into the future and he could see the entire exam paper and then he would know which questions will come. Of course there isn't a spell like that, so I made up an incantation and told him to say it. And then...he was gone! I told him I'd pummel him if he was hiding but there was no answer. I even tempted him with cheese! And now he's gone into the future!" finished Sirius, having said all this in one breath.

"That's preposterous! No spell can send you into the future! He's probably around somewhere, although whether or not he's whole I can't say. You shouldn't go making up spells like that, you know." lectured Remus.

"Spare me the parent talk and help me find that prat, will you? You're sure i didn't send him into the future?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Okay." Sirius relaxed now. "The idiot probably went and Stunned himself or something."

"All the same, we should look for him." said Remus.

Just as they were about to go up to the dormitory, down came the subject of their impending search.

"Peter! Where the hell have you been?" said and yelled Remus and Sirius respectively.

"Oh hi guys." said the podgy blond boy.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for hours!" Sirius growled.

"Oh I think I fell asleep while I was travelling through time." Peter said quite matter-of-factly.

"You idiot, you didn't actually go to the future! That wasn't a real spell!" said Remus exasperated by his friend's gullibility.

"Not a real spell, eh? Then how do you suppose I got the exam paper we'll sit for in a few weeks?" said Peter with a superior air he rarely ever displayed, holding up a long piece of official looking parchment.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, their eyes the size of galleons.

"Let me see that! Merlin, this is great! I'll be rich! I invented a spell to see the future! Yay!" said Sirius, doing a very awkward victory dance.

"Peter, show me the paper. And tell me what happened when you performed the spell." Remus said, sitting down and trying to rationalise this absurd turn of events.

"Well, at first, nothing seemed to happen. I could see Sirius just as he is now, so I thought the spell probably didn't work. But I realised that Sirius couldn't see me or hear me! I tried to move things around so he knew I was there but my hand went straight through everything!" said Peter with a little squeak, as though even thinking about it was frightening.

"And after that I was basically walking around the castle. Then I saw Professor McGonagall leaving her office! And I walked through her office door and found a stack of papers lying in the dustbin, which I thought was rather odd because, why would she keep the question papers in the bin? But I read it and it was the upcoming Transfiguration paper! So I snatched one and ran! Then I went up to the dormitory and fell asleep." Peter finished.

Remus tried to take in the implications of what Peter had just narrated. He looked down at the paper in his hands. He looked for a good two minutes before he burst out laughing hysterically.

Sirius looked at him and then snatched the paper out of Remus's hands. He too looked at the paper for a good long while and then promptly began hitting Peter over the head with a book.

"You idiot, you have got to be the biggest prat I know! This is LAST YEAR'S Transfiguration paper!" Sirius yelled at Peter, as Remus doubled up in silent hysterics.


End file.
